What goes on in the teacher's lounge
by Twistique
Summary: Rated "R" just to be safe. SB&HG. Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Draco, Blaise and Luna have all returned to Hogwarts to teach, along with the old staff. Written for FUN! And.. What REALLY happens in the teacher's lounge?
1. Prologue

**Time: **2 years after the trio's graduation

**Setting: **Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

**Pairings:** HG/SB

HP/GW

RW/LL

RL/VS

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

20 year old Hermione Granger sat on her bed, arranging lesson plans and trying to calm her jitters. _I'm so excited! Me! Teaching Muggle Studies! Oh, Harry and Ron will be so surprised when they hear the news. I wonder who else is teaching this year.._ Hermione thought, shifting through papers. Albus refused to tell her who else was teaching this year. _He told me they were people I know .. Hmmm.._

Hermione glanced at her watch. 5:50 PM. "Dinner time!" she squeaked, grinning. Another wonderful school year was about to begin in 10 minutes. _I missed Hogwarts.. _She thought, recalling the two years she spent working at the Ministry. It was boring, she had to say. Education had always been her passion. Ron and Harry, her two best friends, were both Aurors, who also happened to play for the England Lions' Quidditch Team.

Once Hermione had briskly cleaned up her appearance, she took a deep breath, heading out of her private quarters. The corridor was completely empty. However, Hermione would hear the voices of the students, but very faintly. The teachers quarters were located in one of the North towers. Albus had given Hermione strict instructions not to leave her room all day. Hermione, naturally, was curious as to why Albus had given her such a strange request. He simply smiled and merely said "You'll see at dinner time" with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione walked down the long corridors, and many flights of stairs. She had felt slightly lonely all day. She had seen no one, except Albus. She looked around. _Where is everyone? The other teachers? This is strange.._ She though, her mind racing. She continued to walk down the corridor. Hermione simply couldn't contain her excitement. She was going to be a teacher! And a very hard one, unbeknown to her future students, and even to herself.

She finially arrived at the door, which was right beside the teacher's table. She took a deep breath, pushed the door open, and walked in.

And gasped.

The first thing she noticed was, the students had not arrived. The second thing she had noticed was .. the teacher's table.

Sitting this middle, like usual, was Professor Dumbledore. To his left, was an empty space that was Professor McGonagall's. To his right, a woman Hermione had never seen before. Beside her, was none other than Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The three of them seemed to be conversing lightly. An amused look played on her face. _How on earth did Sirius become a teacher?_ She smiled and laughed quietly. Remus looked good, and younger.. Almost, her age. She hadn't seen them both all summer. _They look different.. They've both definitely changed._ She though.

She noticed some of her fellow classmates, as well. Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini. _What an interesting combination_ she though dryly. Also present were Sibil Trelawney and Professor Vector, Professor Sprout and Hagrid.

Everyone seemed deep in conversation, so Hermione just quietly and descreetly walked up and took a seat between Sirius and Blaise. _I'll surprise Sirius later_ she though, grinning. Sirius had noticed her, though. But he hadn't recognized her, because he hair was down, and covered some of her face. She watched her intently as she walked up and sat beside him. He turned to Remus to join back into the conversation.

Hermione looked at Blaise beside her, and smiled. "How have you been doing?" Blaise asked lightly. He looked her up and down, and smiled. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Good, and you?" She asked. She was surprised he was nice to her. Or at least talked to her. But thinking back, Hermione realized that he was never mean to her. In fact, he never much--good or bad--to her during their school years. But being a Slytherin, Hermione just figured. "Not too bad" He replied.

"So what are you teaching?" She asked, regaining her excitement. "Arithmancy, you?" He responded. He couldn't help but laugh at her excitement when it came to education. "That was one of my favorite subjects in school.." She said, trailing off. Blaise nodded. "Me too".

"Hey, Moony .. who's that girl?" Sirius asked, with mild interest. Hermione was turned to Blaise, so all Moony and Padfoot could see was her hair. "Always the same, Padfoot. You never changed. Just like old schooldays" Remus replied, chuckling. "In all honestly, I have no idea. Why don't you just talk to her?" Remus suggested, giving Sirius a look. Sirius made a face and ruffled tousled his hair. Messy just-got-out-of-bed look was a babe magnet. "I let them come to me" He said smoothly. Remus just rolled his eyes.

Almost the exact moment he was going to talk to her, she turned around. They both had similar looks of surprise of their faces.

"Hermione!"

"Sirius!"

"How have you been, Hermione?" he asked seriously. "Oh, good. And you?" Sirius nodded. "At least I'm not living on rats anymore" She grinned and ruffled his hair. Sirius shot Remus a look, and Remus returned the look with a very surprised one. "I've wanted to teach, ever since I got out of school." She said excitedly "I'm a teacher! And god knows how you became one.." She said, laughing. Remus joined in her laughing. Sirius playfully frowned. "I don't understand. I was such was hard working student. I picked up so many extra subjects. I did my homework on time. I was a prefect, then a head. And hell, I even handed in essays that were a foot longer than asked for" Sirius mocked, imitating a shrill female voice. It was Hermione's turn to frown. "You're wrong. It was 2 feet sometimes" She said smugly.

"As much as I'd hate to interrupt this love-fest, you're making me sick." Snape sneered. Sirius shot him a death glare. Thankfully, at that same moment, the students flooded into the Great Hall, and the two angry men were distracted.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this for fun. Pure, sheer fun. I don't care if its cliché, out of character, or the plot sounds vaguely familiar. But please, try to understand. I've wanted to write a carefree fanfic for awhile now, and this is my chance. I _know_ they're out of character, I _know_ this would never happen in JK Rowling's books.. You don't have to tell me.

Reviews are kindly welcome and graciously appreciated. They make my day :)


	2. The beginning of the year

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

**Chapter 2 – The beginning of the year**

Hermione watched the sorting with deep fascination. Sirius snorted. Hermione looked at him.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Really, Hermione. After 7 years of watching sorting, you're still fascinated with it?" Hermione shot him a sharp look.

"I'm observing the students. Their behaviours .." She trailed off, turning back to the sorting.

"I quite agree with Hermione. Its like sizing up your enemy before you attack" A voice said from her right. It was Blaise. He shot Hermione a small smile. However, another voice joined the conversation.

"Don't mind Granger. Always has been the weird one." Draco said, loud enough for even Remus to hear. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"You're a Mafloy, are you not?" Sirius said, with a cold tone that could have, perhaps, matched Lucius Mafloy's. Draco nodded curtly.

"And you would be the family traitor, ex-Azkaban prisoner, member of the former golden trio" Draco paused. "And muggle lover extrodinaire" he said, sneering, as his eyes fell on Hermione. Hermione shifted uncomfortably and looked at Remus. A slight worried look flashed in his eyes.

"Yep, that would be me" Sirius said, a lop-sided grin on his face. He ran his fingers through his hair suavely. Draco scowled.

"Lets act like adults, shall we? As I may have to remind you, we are no longer in school, but TEACHING it" Hermione said nervously. Their side of the table lapsed in silence. Then Albus rose to speak.

"Welcome, welcome all to another year at Hogwarts. As I may remind you all, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits like always. And may I introduce the new teachers, as many of you may not have had the opportunity to know them. Professor Black will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts" Dumbledore said, gesturing towards Sirius. Sirius grinned and ran his fingers through his hair again. Hermione could have swore she seen some girls swooning. She smirked.

"And then we have Remus Lupin, would will be teaching Charms" Albus said, smiling at Remus.

"Professor Saiphia will be teaching Astronomy along with Professor Vector" He continued, guesturing to Professor Saiphia and Professor Vector.

_Ahh, so that's what her name is.._ Hermione thought.

"And as always, Professor McGonagall will be teaching Transfiguration, and Professor Sprout will be teaching Herbology" He went on.

"Professor Granger will be teaching Muggle Studies, Professor Zabini will be teaching Arithmancy, Professor Malfoy and Professor Snape will be teaching Potions, Professor Trelawney and Professor Lovegood will be teaching Divination and last, but not least, Professor Hagrid will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures" Professor Dumbledore said, taking a deep breath. "And now, without further ado, eat!"

As he said the words, the food appeared in front of them. Hermione finially realized how hungry she was. The food was delicious (as always) and Hermione savored every bit of it. It was good to be back at Hogwarts.

Once dinner was over with, the new teachers followed Albus to their rooms. Many had just arrived before dinner. Hermione noticed that all the teachers were in the same tower. When the got up to the tower, they were faced with a circular room with 12 doors. Hermione was already familiar with this tower. Hermione observed something that had not been there earlier. One each door was a name. Hermione spotted her door.

Luckily, no matter where Sirius and Remus room's were, their doors were only a couple feet away. On one side of her was Sirius's room (and beside him was Remus's room) and on the other side was .. _Oh, no._ Hermione thought. Snape's room. The two arch-enemies had only Hermione's room to separate them.

Hermione went in her room to get some lesson plans. _I want some coffee.._ She thought suddenly. _But the kitchens are so far away.._ Then she remembered. The teacher's lounge. The had a mini-kitchen in there, as well as tables and couches.

Grabbing her lesson plans, and some various other papers and books, she walked over to the teacher's lounge. She made herself some coffee and settled down in a nice black leather couch by the fire. She sat there for hours, pouring over books and making notes.

"Having fun, Hermione?" asked a voice that made her jump. She turned around, and her expression softened.

"Oh yes, Remus. I can already tell I'm going to enjoy teaching." Hermione said, smiling. Remus sat beside her, with some tea.

"Ahh yes, you will. Unless you get a group of students who happen to all be narrow-minded Slytherins" Remus said with a chuckle. Hermione laughed softly.

"I wouldn't say that. Some Gryffindors can be narrow-minded as well" said a chilly voice, that sounded slightly amused. Hermione turned around. Draco took a seat on the other side of her.

"Hmmm.." was all Hermione could say as she sipped her coffee thoughtfully.

"Whats this? Hermione speechless?" Said another voice beside her. Hermione turned around for the 3rd time. It was Blaise. He smiled and sat down beside Draco.

"Since when did you two become friends?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing at his fellow Slytherin. Hermione was just about to open her mouth when she was cut off by Blaise.

"Since now" Blaise said, looking smugly from the slightly surprised look coming from Draco.

"What, a party without me?!" said a flamboyant and teasing voice from behind her. Hermione turned around, even though she knew who it was. _Honestly, this is getting ridiculous. Is it not possible that I can come into the teacher's lounge without 4 other people following me?_ She though, half smiling.

Sirius walked around the couch, and took a seat beside Remus. They all sat, talking quietly, and sipping coffee. Hermione took another sip of her coffee and sighed.

"Are you ready for class tomorrow?" Sirius asked. Hermione smiled weakly.

"I'm a little nervous" she admitted. Sirius chuckled.

"They're just kids, 'Mione" He said, earning himself a surprised look from Remus.

"Oh, I suppose so.." Hermione said, sighing. She put her lesson plans away and took out a very heavy dusty book.

"Doing a bit of light reading, Granger?" Draco asked, sneering. Hermione scowled.

"How on earth did you get a job as a teacher with an attitude like that?" She snapped

"Everyone loves me, naturally" He said, talking like his usual egotistic self. Hermione snorted. Sirius had a fit of coughs. Remus smirked a bit. Blaise rolled his eyes. She suddenly aware that she was surrounded by males. Not that it would generally be a bad thing .. but ..

She really needed to get work done.

Gradually, one by one, the boys left the Teacher Lounge as the hours clocked by. Soon, it was just Remus, Sirius, and Hermione left. Remus and Sirius were quietly discussing something in the corner, while Hermione was deeply immersed in her book.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Remus said as the clock struck 10pm. Everyone needed to be up early for their first class in the morning. Hermione yawned.

"Pffff" Sirius said loudly. Remus sighed. "You can't even stay up past 10? Whats gotten into you, Moony?" Sirius asked airily. Remus cracked a grin.

"Teaching's whats gotten into me, Padfoot. You should try it" He replied smartly. Hermione smirked. Sirius made a face.

"Goodnight Padfoot" Remus said, play-punching his arm. Sirius faked pain.

"Goodnight Hermione" Remus said, kissing her on the cheek. Hermione smiled. He had never kissed her on the cheek before.

"Goodnight Remus" she said. After he left, she turned back to her book. Sirius was looking at the fire, deep in thought. _He's so young, so carefree. I've never seen him like this before_ Hermione thought as she watched Sirius think. Unbeknown to Hermione, Sirius saw her looking at him, with a far-away look in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about, Hermione?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing" Hermione replied, smiling. Sirius sighed and rested his arm on the back of the couch, behind Hermione.

"So how was living with Harry?" She asked him. Sirius grinned.

"It was great. As you know, Harry's on tour now with the England Lions, so they're isn't anyone at the house at the moment" Hermione nodded. She remembered Harry telling her.

"But we spent the summer together .. All three of us. It was great. So much fun 3 single guys can have!" Sirius said, laughing. Hermione smiled.

"3 of you? Who else?" she asked. "Remus of course. He spent the summer with us" Sirius responded.

The two of them read in silence (Sirius had brought a book with him as well) for awhile. Sirius looked over at her. She had fallen asleep, resting her head lightly on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful, like an angel. Carefully, trying not to wake her, he picked her up like a princess and carried her to her room. He layed her in her bed, lightly kissing her on the cheek, before turning out the lights and closing her door.

* * *

**Author's note:** There we have it, another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. I'm trying not to make Sirius act too childish, but its hard. Nothing really eventful happened in this chapter. Expect to see more "action" in the next chapter – when they have to teach classes!

**CherryBlossomAngel-225** – Thanks! :)

**SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal** – Aww, thanks! I totally agree with you on the "character changes with time and circumstances" thing. :) I love your name, by the way hehe.

**Tigersmeleth** – Glad you like my story! :) Hope you enjoy the SB/HG pairing. Its not that bad at all if they're adults, hehe.

**Isnani **– Thanks :) More is coming your away hehe

**Zaralya** – Thanks! I agree with you, adult Hermione with adult Sirius is, in my opinion, much better. I wanted to write a fanfic with Sirius romantically involved with someone, but I couldn't figure out _who._ So I chose Hermione. But the only way I would write this pairing would be if they were both adults. And most "go back in time" SB/HG stories end up really sad (either Hermione stays in their time, or has to go back to the present time, leaving Sirius behind) I personally hate stories with sad endings, so I can assure you it will have a happy ending lol. I like Blaise too! My next fanfic will be a BZ/HG most likely. :)

**Flaignhan** – Hehehehe. Evil Snape is fun to write. Good looking Sirius is REALLY fun to write. And Hermione and Sirius is even more fun to write. :)

**Tsubaki-sakura** – How was this? In all honesty, I'm really not used to spacing out my dialogue. Let me know :) Thanks for the comment and suggestion!

**Acdecnerd –** Hehe thanks! I believe I've fixed the typo. Thanks for noticing and letting me know. :)

**Lol –** Thanks! :)

**Creepieness** – Thanks! I will hehe :)

Thank you all for reviewing! Keep them coming :D


	3. First day as a teacher

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

**Chapter 3 – First day as a teacher**

Hermione awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. _In a couple hours, I'll be teaching my first class_ she thought nervously. Crawling out of bed, she walked over to her desk, pulling out 3 pieces of parchment.

_Dear Harry_ (she wrote)

_How have you been? How is your team doing? Things are great with me. In fact, Albus Dumbledore asked me to teach Muggle Studies at Hogwarts! You'll never believe who else is teaching this year .. Malfoy, Zabini and Lovegood.. Today's the start of my first class. I'm quite nervous, in fact. I'll get over it, though. We should get together for dinner sometime. When does you team get back home?_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Satisfied, she started writing again.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? How's your family? Fred and George keeping well? You'll never guess what kind of job I got! Albus Dumbledore asked me to teach Muggle Studies. A few other students from our year are teaching as well .. Malfoy, Zabini and Lovegood. As you've probably hear, Sirius and Remus are teaching this year as well. I'm trying to organize a dinner, would you like to come? It would be good to see you and Harry again. What has it been? A month? Hope you enjoyed your vacation in Miami. Never thought you'd visit a muggle town. Let me know about the dinner, OK?_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

And finially, she wrote a letter to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How have you been? I'm so glad I got to see you before you left for France. How was it? Did you meet and potential soulmates? In other news, I got a job at Hogwarts – teaching Muggle Studies. Malfoy's teaching here as well. He isn't giving me any trouble though. Perhaps he's grown up? Anyhow, I must go. Breakfast starts soon. How about we meet up at Hogsmead sometime? You know, a girl day!_

_Love,_

_Hermione _

Once she was done writing, she folded them up and went to take a shower. Realizing that she was still in her robes, she started to wonder if she had really fallen asleep in her room. Then she remembered. _Oh! All I remember is falling asleep on the couch beside Sirius. He must have taken me to my room.._ She thought, remembering. She quickly changed, choosing a professional and stern look. Much like Minerva's. Grabbing her letters, she set off for the owlery.

As soon as she had stepped out of her room, however, she was quickly confronted with a scene.

"God knows how you even got your name cleared, Black. You're still as worthless and dangerous as you ever were. You belong in Azkaban." Snape spat, his eyes full of hatred.

"You're still the same slimy gitball from school, Snape. You're a pathetic excuse for a human being. And, so miserable. Whats wrong? Not getting enough? Oh wait. I forgot. Still a ..virgin..?" Sirius remarked, smirking.

Applying the term "virgin" to Severus Snape sounded very strange, indeed. Neither men noticed Hermione's presence. And alas, she soon realized that this was a conversation that she did _not_ want to hear.

"My sex life is of no concern to you, Black. I can assure you, that I am not a ..virgin.. However" Snape sneered.

Hermione shuddered. Oh, The mental images!

"Raping women doesn't count" Sirius said shortly.

"That counts out a lot of your partners, does it not?" Snape shot back.

"You know I'd never force a woman to do anything they didn't want to do" Sirius said, frowning.

Hermione decided it was time to get involved.

"Hello, _boys_." She said, putting emphasis on "boys". Sirius and Snape turned around. "Oh, here comes your heartache, Black" Snape sneered, before walking away from the scene. Sirius looked furious with Snape.

"Hey Hermione, have a good sleep?" Sirius said, smiling.

"Oh yes. Did you bring me back to my room last night?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes, I did. I hope you aren't mad or anything. I just couldn't leave you asleep in the Teacher's Lounge. Malfoy, Zabini and Snape have access to the Teacher's lounge, you know." Sirius said quickly.

Hermione smiled. She walked over to Sirius and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks. Shall we go down for breakfast?" she asked. Sirius looked a bit shocked, but nodded. Half way, Hermione stopped at the owlery. "Gotta post these letters" she said, tieing the letters to the owls' feet. After they were sent, the two continued to the Great Hall.

Once they arrived, Hermione took her place between Blaise and Sirius.

"Hey Hermione, excited about today?" Blaise asked brightly.

"Oh yes! I have the lesson plans all laid out and ready. You?" She asked.

"Yeah. I've been taught before.." He said, with uncertainly in his eyes.

"Nonsense. I'm sure you'll make a great teacher" Hermione said supportively. Hermione had grown to quite like Blaise. He was very un-slytherin like. Draco, on the other hand..

"Granger, does my hair look OK?" Draco asked, ruffling his hair.

Hermione snorted. "Since when does my opinion count?" She asked.

Draco looked a bit taken back. "Damn" He said loudly.

"Shh! You're a _teacher_ now, Draco" Hermione said quickly. Draco stared. Sirius dropped his fork. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Say that again" he said, in a very low, seductive tone.

"Say what?" Hermione asked, confused.

"My name" Draco said, as if he was stating the obvious.

"Draco" Hermione replied, blankly.

Draco looked deep in thought.

Meanwhile, Sirius was conversing lightly with Remus. But he was only half-listening. Most of his attention was focused on the conversation the pretty brown-haired witch was having with the platinum blonde haired wizard. Sirius swore lightly. _Hermione shouldn't be getting friendly with any Slytherin. They only cause trouble._ He thought darkly.

"So, Hermione" Blaise said, casually draping his arm on the back Hermione's chair. "What do you have planned for class today?" He asked. Blaise glanced at Sirius, he seemed to be stabbing his sausage rather violently.

Hermione looked completely unaware of the move Blaise was making on her. "Hmm .. Muggle Fairytales. Thought it would be a nice and easy way to start" Hermione replied thoughtfully.

"What about you?" She asked, turning to Blaise.

"The usual. Charts, and stuff. Found some interesting things in the 3rd year Arithmancy textbook, too." He replied. Hermione smiled.

"And you, Sirius?" She asked, turning to Sirius. He looked up at her.

"Hmmm?" he asked, pretending that he wasn't listening.

Hermione snorted. "I can see your reflection through the window, Sirius. I know you've been listening" Hermione replied, with a smirk.

Sirius sighed. "7th years are dealing with the unforgivables, 6th years are dealing with dark magic, 5th years are learning counter-curses, 4th years are learning useful self-protection spells, 3rd years are learning about Voldemort's ranks, 2nd years are learning the history of dark magic and 1st years are learning terminology" He said brightly.

"Wow, you've sure got it figured out. Bravo!" Hermione said, smiling. Sirius had obviously put some thought into his teaching position. Sirius grinned and waved it off as if it was nothing.

"Hello class" Hermione said, surveying her class. Today, she only had class with 5th years. The problem was, Hermione recognized some of them. From when she was in school.

"My name is Professor Granger. I am glad you've decided to take Muggle Studies. The knowledge of muggles, and their world, will prove important at one time or another in your life" She said, starting her spiel. "Today, we are focusing on muggle fairytales" She said fondly. "Now, who can tell me a muggle fairytale?" Hermione asked, surveying the class. Immediately, a hand shot up. Hermione smiled. A pretty witch, with chocolate-colored hair. She looked a lot like Hermione when she was her age. _This will be interesting_ Hermione thought happily.

Meanwhile, Sirius was teaching class, just down the hall. He had 7th years.

"Welcome, to Defense against the Dark Arts" Sirius said smoothly. "I'm Professor Black, and I'll be instructing this class." He looked over the class. The guys sat further back in the classroom, while all the girls sat right at the front. Some of the girls' boyfriends glared jealously at Sirius.

"Today, we'll be learning about the Unforgivable Curses" He announced. "Though Voldemort may be gone, he still has supporters. They have been known to use the Unforgivables regularly. You need to be prepared" Sirius said dramatically.

All the 1st years sat nervously in the potions classroom. Though they did not know it at the time, Draco would be teaching their lesson.

The door opened. All the students turned their heads that direction.

"Potions" Draco said simply, maliciousness coating his speech, as he swept into the classroom.

"Can heal, can kill, can save, can restore" He paused for a dramatic effect. So typically Draco.

"Today, we will be concocting a simple wound potion." He said, as if it was nothing. He ran his fingers through his hair. (as he had seen Sirius do) Several girls swooned. Draco winked at them. So typically Draco.

* * *

**Author's note: **This is where I end for today, hehe. Hope everyone wasn't _too_ out of character. Thanks guys for all of your reviews! Story should be updated either tonight, tomorrow, or the next day. Hehehe.

**Flavagurl **

**Tigersmeleth**

**Zaralya**

**Creeppieness**

**Rea**

**Elemental-Sorceror**

**Siria **

**Flaignhan **

**Tsubaki-Sakura**

Thanks all of your for rewiewing! XD Sorry I don't have time to reply to each of your reviews individually .. Oh well! Hehehe. Keep the reviews coming :)


	4. Letters from friends

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

Chapter four – Letters from friends

Hermione made her way to the teacher's table for lunch. Very few teachers were present, as lunch hadn't begun yet.

"Hello Remus, how was your classes?" Hermione asked, as she took a seat. Remus gave her a tired smile.

"Oh, very well. I met some 1st years who remind me quite a lot of you, Ron and Harry" He replied thoughtfully. Hermione laughed.

"Is that so? A bookworm, a lovable klutz and a trouble-magnet?" she asked, grinning. Remus grinned back.

"Oh yes. That's not all, either. They're names are quite similar, too" he said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Harietta Georgenson, Harold Peters, and Russle Weston" He said, with a lopsided smile. Hermione nearly choked on her juice.

"Wow .. talk about similarities." Hermione replied, laughing. "I get 1st years after lunch. I'll keep an eye out for them"

"You won't need to. Harrietta's hand is the first one up as soon as you ask a question" Remus explained. Hermione smiled, with a far-away look on her face.

_Sometimes I miss Hogwarts .. The classes, the teachers, the books, the adventures. Well, the adventures haven't stopped, for sure. I'm so glad I came to teach here.._ Hermione thought, clearly in a daze.

At that moment, Sirius walked in. "Earth to 'Mione" he said with a chuckle. Hermione snapped out of her trance. "Oh hey Sirius" she responded, with a lopsided-smile.

"Hey yourself. How was class?" he asked. Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Why? Are you planning on distrupting my class with a prank?" she asked, her eyes narrowing on the handsome man beside her. Sirius laughed.

"I'm a teacher now, Hermione. I don't play pranks anymore." He said with a wink. Hermione snorted. Remus coughed rather obviously. "Honestly, you two. Grow up! You're not in school anymore." Sirius said in a sharp tone. Hermione looked at him, unable to speak. She was speechless. Remus looked like he was going to fall over with laugher.

Unable to hold it in, Hermione and Remus burst out in silent laughter. Sirius joined them.

A couple minutes later, Blaise and Draco entered the Great Hall. Blaise took up his seat beside Hermione, and Draco took his seat beside Blaise. Hermione and Blaise started chattering animatedly about classes, while Draco looked rather bored. What happens when Draco gets bored?

He looks for trouble.

"Hey Black, what's it like to be treated like a proper human?" he asked lazily. Sirius glared at Draco.

"You wouldn't know" He replied, between mouthfuls of food. Draco scowled.

At that immediate moment, Severus swept into the Great Hall. Overhearing the conversation, Snape decided to seize the opportunity.

"Its not like you'd know, Black. Half the time you're a dog, if my memory serves me correct?" He said silkily. Sirius's expression darkened.

"At least I still retain my stunning good looks, unlike one greasy slimball I know" Sirius shot back.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the teacher's table, Minerva and Albus were in deep conversation.

"Do you think its wise to allow Sirius to teach in the same school as Severus? They have been enemies for years. Think of the trouble they could cause, Albus" Minerva commented in a worried tone.

"Have you ever found me to do anything unwise?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling. Minerva shook her head.

"What about Miss Granger and Mr. Draco?" She asked, glancing at the two former students. They were arguing over something.

"What about them, Minerva? They are both adults now. As well, they get along fairly well." Albus replied airily. Minerva sighed. "It is not Miss Granger I am worried about.." she trailed off, as Luna Lovegood took a seat beside her.

"Hello Luna, how was Divination?" Minerva asked kindly. Luna smiled, but still retained her far-away look. "Quite well, actually. Sybil is very talented" Luna replied, as she began eating. Minerva exchanged glances with Albus. They both knew Sybil rarely predicted anything true.

The rest of classes flew by quickly. Tired, Hermione dragged herself up to the teacher's tower. She soon found out that the teacher's lounge was one of her favorite places in the entire castle.

She quickly went to her room, and changed out of her robes. She put on some yoga pants (yoga is a form of muggle aerobics) and a stretchy t-shirt. Comfy clothes. She tied her hair in a loose pony tail, with some of her honey-chocolate strands of hair gently curling around her face.

Upon entering the Teacher's Lounge, she grabbed a cup of coffee, and curled up with DADA book. She read in blissful silence, for quite awhile, before anyone entered the lounge. Soon, she heard a soft tapping noise on the window. Looking up, she seen three owls hovering at the window.

Getting up, she rushed to open the window and let the distressed owls in. They were no doubt carrying letters from Harry, Ron and Ginny.

_Hey 'Mione,_

_Sorry this letter is so short, Ginny should be here any time now, we're going out.. Congrats on making a teacher! We always knew you'd become one. Anyhow, I was thinking along the same lines as you. How about this weekend? I thought we could perhaps meet at the Manor, and then go from there. I've invited Remus and his girl (he says no one knows about her, he'll introduce her at dinner) Ginny, Ron and Luna (another big surprise there—apparently he and Luna have dating for a month now. Don't ask me how he managed to keep that a secret) Fred and George are coming, I think they're bringing girls too, Bill, Charlie, Percy are coming together, I think they all are bring their girlfriends, but not sure. And last, but not least, You and Sirius. You guys should come together and apparate from Hogsmead._

_It will be lots of fun. Don't expect to get back early. Most of the evening's events (not telling what they are) were planned by Sirius. And you know him, he's a night owl. It will be great to see everyone again. Oh, me and Ron might drop by Hogwarts some time this week, so look out for us._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione smiled. She re-read the letter again. _"You and Sirius"? "you guys should come together".. Is he hinting something?_

_Of course he isn't! He'd be absolutely appalled if I ever got together with his godfather. _

_Oh, but would he? And even then, does it matter? Sirius is drop-dead gorgeous.. The way he laughs is so intoxicating.. Oh, and hes sweet, and oh yes .. so rich .. _

"Hermione?"

_But ever so handsome .. with his suave hair, charming smile, rock-hard body.. mmm .._

"Hermione?"

_I wonder what Sirius would think if he could read my mind right now .. _

"Hmmm.. I know I'm handsome, but I don't think I've ever made a girl forget her surroundings" said a charming voice.

_What?!_

That made Hermione snap out of her trance. She looked up, and seen Sirius standing over her with a highly bemused look on his face.

"Oh hey Sirius" Hermione responded, folding up the letter.

Sirius laughed and sat down beside her. "Gee Hermione, you tend to float off in space a lot. Dreaming of the new revised addition of 'Hogwarts; A History'?" He asked, smirking. Hermione grinned.

"Too late, Sirius. It already came out" She replied smartly. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Letters? From who?" He asked, looking at the letters on her lap. Hermione, who momentarily forgot about the letters, stared at him with a blank expression until she suddenly remembered the letters in her lap.

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly, picking the letters up.

"Ron, Harry and Ginny" she replied. He nodded.

"Are you coming to the party of the century?" he asked with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course. I've never been to your .. Manor.." she replied, accenting 'manor'.

Sirius's expressions darkened. "Its just a regular house, not a some fancy castle. I'm not a Malfoy" He said, with a slightly sharp tone.

"Oh, but you're related to them, Sirius. Besides, the term 'Manor' is nice. You deserve a Manor" she replied in a soft tone. Sirius's face was unreadable, so Hermione decided to change the subject.

"Harry tells me you're quite the party planner" She said with a smile. Sirius grinned instantly.

"Hell yes. Me, Moony and Prongs used to hold the best parties at Hogwarts. Unbeknown to teachers, of course" he added with a wink. Hermione laughed. _Who would have ever known he would end up being at teacher?_ She thought amusedly.

Sirius busied himself with lesson plans while Hermione read her next letter. From Ron.

_Hey 'Mione,_

_Great to know that you're finally getting paid to boss students around and make sure they do their homework. It was obvious to everyone that you'd become a teacher. Congratulations! Coming to Harry & Sirius's house this weekend? It should be a lot of fun. You should come, god knows you need to get away from all those books. Fred & George are planning to, ahem, test some of their latest products out at the dinner. Did I ever mention to you that I'm dating Luna? She really nice .. You remember her, right? I believe shes working with Trelawney. I'm sure you remember her. The "crackpot fool"? Hope the students aren't giving you a hard time. If Malfoy ever tries to make a move on you, let him know I'll cream him in an instant._

_Gotta run, I think Harry's burning something in the kitchen._

_Love,_

_Ron._

Hermione folded up Ron's letter and smiled. She couldn't wait until the weekend.

"What did Ron say?" Sirius asked, causing Hermione to jump. She forgot that Sirius was sitting beside her.

"Oh, nothing. Talking about the party, about how I need to get out more often, and how he'll cream Draco if he ever tries anything on me." Hermione replied with a tired smile.

"That makes two" Sirius growled. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. He returned to his book, and Hermione opened the last letter. From Ginny.

_Deeeeeearest Hermy! (insert evil laugh here)_

_Good to hear from you. I thought you drowned in books. Either that, or you've been busy in broom closets and empty classrooms with a certain blond-haired wizard. Okay, okay, the jokes will stop here. Or else you'll probably hex me into oblivion. Anyhow, I'm surprised you want to meet me at Hogsmead. That means shopping! I was wonder how long it would take before you allowed me to take you shopping. What has it been? A couple centuries? (insert another evil laugh here) Has a charmer caught your eye? Ooooh, who is it? Blaise? Draco? Remus? Sirius? Snape? **Dumbledore**? Ahahaha.. I know you have a soft spot of older men (insert a wink here) Anyhow.. Coming to the party this weekend? Maybe you should take your guy with you .. hehe. We should meet up before then. How about Thursday evening, right after classes? Let me know._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_(Matchmaker extrodinaire .. hint hint)_

Hermione was laughing, almost in tears, by the end of Ginny's letter. Sirius gave her a strange look. "Whats so funny?" He asked curiously. Hermione handed him the letter.

"Dumbledore? SNAPE?!" He managed to say before he nearly fell off the couch in laughter. Hermione nodded, still laughing.

"Ginny always knows how to crack me up" She said, as she folded up her letter. "And I don't?" he asked, feigning hurt. Hermione stuck her tongue out at Sirius.

At that, Sirius smirked.

"Don't stick out your tongue unless you're planning to use it" He said, smirking and grinning at the same time.

* * *

**Author's note:** I know, I know. I take soooo long to update. School is getting harder. Homework is getting more. I know they're not excuses, but I forwarn you—You'll notice that updates will probably come once or twice a week now. Never fear, though!

**Tigersmeleth** – Hehehe thanks. I wish I could go to school at Hogwarts! –pouts- hehe

**Tsubaki-Sakura** – Oooh, threats! –grins- hehe. I know this wasn't that long at all. I've been very busy, sorry! Oh well. I have more to write on now.. the upcoming shopping trip with Ginny and .. THE PARTY! Hehehe. I'm glad you like the story!

**Roxxie-Hart** – Ooh I wont, don't worry. Thanks!

**Acdenerd** – Hehe thanks!

**Zaralya** – Ooh yes. Its just another one of the fun twists that make this story fun to write hehe. I'm going to try to update at least once or twice a week .. School has suddenly taken a rather harder turn, and schoolwork comes before fanfiction, unfortunately. Never fear though! I will still update whenever I have spare time, on top of the guaranteed once or twice a week update. Hehe.

**Flavagurl** – Thanks! Hehehe :)

**Siriuszsecretlover** – Awww thanks :)

**Flaignhan **– Haha. I actually like Draco, but ya know, sometimes he annoys the hell out of me, hehe.

**Mystery of the Night** – Aww thanks! I will! :)

**Elemental-Sorceror –** Thanks! Its hard to imagine sometimes, eh? Adult Draco? Haha

**Ineth Tinethele** – Oooh, I agree sooooo much. Horny teenagers who have sex in the first chapter completely ruins the story, and takes out the mystery. I'm trying not to rush their relationship. I feel especially special that you enjoy this story, despite the fact that you don't like Sirius at all. Maybe I can change your mind ;)

**Evildancer93** – Unfortuantly, that pairing wont happen in this story, sorry! But that wont stop him from flirting with her ;) If you like HG/DM, check out my other story, By the mother's request. It's a HG/DM fic. Hehehe.

**Crazy-Physco** – Thanks! :)

**Roxie515** – Heheh thanks. I'm a big fan of SB/HG fics too. :D

**Spychick989 – **Awesome! Thanks! :)

**SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal** – Hehehehe I luff your name. I totally know what you mean. And yes, Draco has a thing for Hermione. But he's not in love with her or anything, just finds her highly attractive. And Blaise likes her, too. Its not a triangle .. it's a square! Hehehe. Hermione will definitely had some very good days to come .. :)

Thank you thank you thank you thank you ALL for reviewing! When I first started this fic, I never expected so many good reviews! Thanks soooo much, you guys! I'm gonna get started on the next chapter right away .. I'll write it in bed. –grins-


	5. Flirting Shamelessly

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

Chapter Five – Flirting shamelessly

_Last chapter.._

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Sirius.

At that, Sirius smirked.

"Don't stick out your tongue unless you're planning to use it" He said, smirking and grinning at the same time.

"I will keep that in mind. But who ever shall I use it on?" she replied. _Oh my god! You're flirting shamelessly with your best friend's godfather! STOP!_ Were just some of the thoughts running through her mind. Sirius just grinned mischievously. _I wouldn't even hint such things, dear. Or have you forgotten that she is your godson's best friend?_ Nagged a voice from the back of his head. He ignored the voice. Hermione just smiled.

"As much as we'd all love to see you two flirting, just kiss and get on with it already" said a stern, yet amused voice from behind them. Hermione choked on her coffee. Sirius groaned. Neither had been aware that Minerva McGonagall had witnessed the whole thing.

"What ever are you talking about, McGonagall?" Sirius asked innocently. Hermione and Minerva snorted. Sirius was _horrible_ at pulling off innocence. _Even though, he really is innocent. Nothing happened, nothing will happen, right?_ Hermione silently added.

"Save it, Black. I've known you long enough" Minerva said with a slight laugh. She then grabbed a muffin and exited the Teacher's Lounge.

As soon as she left, the lounge lapsed into silence. Awkward silence. "So.. er .. Care you elaborate on what kind of "events" will occure at the party?" She asked. Sirius suddenly looked ever-so-smug. "Can't tell. That's classified information." He replied with a wink.

"Hmmp" Hermione muttered. Sirius grinned. "I _can_ tell you that there will be alcohol at this party. Perhaps this will be the night Hermione decides to get drunk and have a little fun? I will have a camera ready.." He replied with a smirk. Hermione looked slightly horrified.

"Absolutely not, Black! I have no intentions of getting drunk, I can assure you.." Hermione replied. "But I will bring a camera along. Wouldn't your beloved students like to see a picture of their beloved Professor, completely drunk, dancing with his sweetheart, Moony?" Hermione said with a snicker.

Sirius looked slight disgusted. "Not that old Moony isn't a charmer, but I'm a ladies' man" He replied. Hermione snorted.

"Ladies' man..? Pcha!" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Don't believe me? I can prove it to you.." He replied smoothly as they made eye contact. _I could just get lost in his eyes.._ She thought silently.

"Yes Padfoot old man, we'd love to see you prove it. I must say though, I'm quite hurt. I thought we had something.." came a voice from behind them, which they both instantly recognized.

"Bloody hell Moony.." Sirius started. Then the room erupted with laughter, which made Hermione and Sirius turn around.

But there was no one.

"That's it.. I've had enough of people sneaking up behind us. _Accio Invisibility Cloak!" _Sirius said. Instantly, the invisibility cloak flew into his hand, revealing three grinning men.

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione squeeked, grinning. She ran up and hugged them both. "Erm.. 'Mione .. Not that we mind you pulling us so tight against your chest, but we can't..breathe" Ron managed to say. Hermione frowned. "Excuse me?" She replied. "Just kidding, "Mione! Honestly.." Ron said hastily. Hermione huffed.

"Where's my hug?" Remus asked with mock hurt. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiled, and hugged him. "Does this mean I get a hug too?" asked a hopeful Sirius. Hermione laughed, but said nothing and hugged him too.

While Ron and Harry were deep in conversation with Hermione, Remus turned to Sirius. "Flirting with Hermione, eh?" Remus said, grinning. Sirius grinned back sheepishly.

"Who said I was flirting?" He asked. Remus laughed. "I've known you long enough, Padfoot" Remus replied. That was the second time today that someone said something like that.

"How long were you here for?" Sirius asked, mildly curious. A slightly evil grin graced Remus's face.

"The whole time" He replied. "Don't stick your tongue out unless you're planning to use it? Honestly, Padfoot .. That was MY line.." He added.

Sirius smirked. "Speaking of flirting.. I heard you have a mystery girl.." Sirius said. Remus beamed. _Wow.. I just realized how long its been since Remus actually had a date.. _Sirius thought with a frown. _Mind you, its not like I'm any better.. Sure there has been a couple of women since my name was cleared.._

"Yes, I do." Remus said, pausing. "But don't bother pushing me for information, everyone will meet her at the party" He added quickly, seeing the look on Sirius's face. He sighed in defeat. They soon joined into Hermione, Ron and Harry's conversation.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry let out a fake sigh.

"Is it a crime for your three best friends to visit you?" He asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Besides, we charmed the letters so that we'd apparate as soon as you opened them" Harry explained, seeing her suspicion. Hermione laughed.

"You know, you can't apparate into Hogwarts. Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you? It says so in—"She said, but was cut off by Ron "—Hogwarts, A history" He continued, grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We just apparated at Hogsmead and walked from there." Harry explained. Trust Hermione to notice things that ordinary people wouldn't notice.

"Wait a second .. You said THREE best friends? Who's the third?" She asked, looking around. Harry and Ron laughed.

"Ginny, of course." Harry said. Hermione's eyes widened. As if on cue, Ginny burst into the room.

"HEEEEEEERMY!" She screamed, running towards Hermione. Hermione grinning. "GIIIIIIIIIIIIINICKINS!" Hermione mimicked. When Ginny met up with her best friend, they hugged and exchanged remarks like "Your hair!" or "What a gorgeous robe!" until they heard a **very** audible "Girls!" comment coming from the four guys.

Hermione and Ginny turned around. "Boys!" the said in unison, mimicking the tone they had used. The guys rolled their eyes.

"Well, anyhow, we've come to take you three out for drinks at the Three Broomsticks, if you like" Harry said to Hermione, Sirius and Remus. They all nodded.

"Oh.. I'm not exactly dressed properly. Ugh. I didn't really want anyone to see me in these clothes.." Hermione remarked, looking down on her clothes. The guys all exchanged glances.

"Hermione, as much we agree with you, those clothes look great on you, being tight and all.." Remus said with a wink. Harry and Ron looked torn between agreement and horror that REMUS, of all people, made that comment. Sirius looked in agreement.

"You perverts" Hermione muttered half-heartedly. They all laughed. "Not perverts, just guys" Sirius said a wink. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll be back in a second. _Don't_ follow me" She added reproachfully.

Twenty minutes later, the six of them sat around a table at the Three Broomsticks.

"So, you and Ron live at the Manor?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron nodded. "It was so much fun when Sirius was there too. The bachelors, bored stiff.. It was great fun" Ron said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Sirius nearly choked on drink. "Not like that!" He said quickly. The whole table erupted in laughter. Ginny coughed noticeably.

"Of course, things have changed now. I have my precious Ginny" Harry added, noticing to look on her face. Ron made a face at the "lovey-dovey" tone Harry used.

"Are you saying that you don't have fun, now that I'm in the picture?" Ginny asked. Harry's smile dropped quickly. "Of course not! I was just saying that I'm no longer a bachelor.." He said, trailing off. Ginny smirked.

"I feel so loved. Well, you and Ron can be 'bored stiff' together, because you're not getting anything from me tonight" Ginny said, finishing with a triumphant smirk. Ron's mouth dropped, and his face turned slightly red with anger. Harry looked feigned sadness of being 'deprived'. Sirius and Remus watched the scene unfold with an amused look. Hermione, however, frowned slightly, making her resemble McGonagall.

Ron turned to Harry. "You did .. IT... with her?! MY SISTER?!" He said, practically yelling. Ginny grinned. "What did you think we were doing all those times I slept over at your house? Holding hands innocently?" She replied. Harry looked torn. His own girlfriend was practically digging a grave for him.

"Oh relax Ron. She's just kidding" Harry said, taking a sip of his Irish Coffee. Ron didn't believe him. "So, have you two done it, then?" Ron asked, almost afraid of the answer. "That's our business, Ron" Ginny snapped. Ron glared at her.

"ANYWAYS.." Hermione said loudly, signaling the argument was over. Ron then turned to her. "What about you, Hermione? Screwed anyone lately? Maybe one of my brothers? Harry?" Ron asked gruffly.

Hermione looked at him incredulously. Sirius snorted. "Ron, are you out of your mind? Of course I haven't 'screwed' any of your brothers, or Harry" She said, obviously annoyed at the topic.

"So, Harry, Ron.. How's quidditch going?" Sirius asked, sensing the need for a new topic. The boys started animatedly discussing the subject, while Ginny and Hermione talked about work.

2 rounds of drinks and 30 minutes later, it was time for Hermione, Sirius and Remus to return to the castle. "I'm so glad you guys came" Sirius said, smiling. Hermione and Remus nodded. He and Remus gave the three visitors big hugs. "Bye guys! Stay out of trouble.. and er, arguments" Hermione chirped, before giving Harry and Ron a peck on the cheek and Ginny a big hug.

The three walked up to the castle silently. When the reached the teacher's tower, they soon realized how tired they all were. "Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight Hermione, Padfoot" Remus said. Sirius nodded and Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek before he heading into his room. Sirius and Hermione were the only ones left now.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss too?" Sirius asked playfully, expecting her to roll her eyes or say no. Hermione smiled. "Of course" She said. And with that, she quickly pecked him on the lips.

It was only when Hermione had slipped into her room, that Sirius had realized she kissed him. On the lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aww, sorry for not updating. I've been so busy. I don't have the time to answer your reviews right now, but I promise I'll answer them all next chapter, mmkay? –grins- Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Asking and Snogging

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Chapter Six - Asking and Snogging

Last chapter..

It was only when Hermione had slipped into her room, that Sirius had realized she kissed him. On the lips.

-----

As soon as Hermione shut her door, she realized what a mistake she had made.

He'll think I like him! He'll think I fancy him!

'But you do, so whats the problem?'

He probably still thinks of me as a child. Whatever respect he has for me will disappear! He'll think its cute! She thought, panicking.

And with those highly troubled thoughts, she fell off into an uneasy slumber.

-----

The next morning, she did everything in her power to avoid him. She arrived at breakfast early, ate quickly, and left before he even arrived. She taught her classes, then disappeared between classes into her room to work on lesson plans. At lunch, she went wolfed down her food, and silently exited the Great Hall before anyone had even entered. Just before dinner, she snuck into the kitchen to bring some dinner up to her room.

"You're in a mighty hurry, aren't you?" Came a familiar voice from behind her. Hermione spun around wildly.

"Oh, Remus. You scared me!" Hermione chided. Remus laughed.

"Sorry, Hermione. Avoiding someone?" He asked. Hermione bit her lip.

"No, of course not, why?" She asked quickly. Remus looked at her suspiciously.

"You haven't been spotted at all today. Draco, Blaise and Sirius asked me if they had seen you." Remus replied. Hermione looked surprised.

"Draco? Why would he even care?" Hermione scoffed. Remus laughed.

"Can't you see, Hermione? They're all obviously quite taken with you.." Remus said with a wink, before walking off.

Hermione stood there, lost in thought. _Draco? Taken .. with me? Not possible! And Blaise .. Well, he has been quite nice to me lately.. But Sirius. Oh.. All that flirting yesterday must have gone to his head._

'And it didn't help that you kissed him goodnight'

Yeah well..

'You fancy him, don't you?'

No! He's Harry's Godfather! I couldn't!

'But Harry doesn't seem to mind, does he? Think of yesterdays events..'

Hermione pondered all of this, but came to the conclusion that Sirius would never think of her as anything but his Godson's best friend and a coworker.

She arrived at her door, and walked inside to gather her lesson plans. _I better stop avoiding Sirius, or he might think something is up.._ She thought.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. "So where have you been hiding all day?" Asked a charming voice from behind her. Hermione nearly screamed.

"SIRIUS!" She shrieked. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Did I really?" He asked, resting his chin on her shoulder. She laughed.

"So what exactly are you doing in my room?" She asked suspiciously, turning around to face him. He grinned.

"So why exactly have you been avoiding me?" He asked, using the same tone as her.

"I haven't been avoiding you. I've just been very busy.." She said werily. He didn't believe her.

"Have you really? Why don't I believe you, then? Why do I think that you avoiding me has something to do with last night?" He asked silkily. She swallowed slightly. "Or do you regularly go around kissing your friends goodnight then avoid them the next day?" Sirius asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to play neutral. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't.." She responded, smiling innocently. He growled slightly, which made her shiver slightly. _That growl .. its so sexy.. Animal magnetism.. _Hermione thought fleetingly. He was now close enough for her to smell his cologne. Hermione nearly swooned, which was saying something, considering that Hermione Granger rarely ever batted an eyelash a guy before.. _That smell! His smell! Its so damn intoxicating.. Whats he playing at?_ She thought light-headedly.

"Well then, I suppose you wont mind if I do this.." He replied, with a mischievious grin, before leaning in an swiftly placing a soft kiss on her lips. When they broke away, Hermione looked utterly stunned. "Yes, I know .. I tend to have that kind of effect on women." He said smoothly, noticing Hermione's speachlessness.

"So, tell me .. is there a motive behind this kiss?" Hermione asked, her eyes sparkling. Sirius laughed guiltily.

"I was wondering .. if you'd like to come to the party this weekend .. as my date?" He asked smoothly. "Of course .. I could see how this could be a bit strange for you, and I understand if the age difference is too much for you.." Sirius said, worried she may decline.

Instead of responding, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and softly kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes" He replied, grinning. Hermione nodded.

"I'm going to the Teacher's Lounge, coming?" She asked. Sirius nodded, and followed her out.

----

Hermione and Sirius worked silently for a couple hours. Occasionally remarks like "Ugh! That wont work!" or "Why did I ever agree to become a teacher?!" could be hear, but for the most part, they were deeply engrossed in their work.

Yawning, Sirius ever-so-casually placed his arm around Hermione. She looked up at him and smiled, then returned to her work.

"You know, I could think of a lot of things we could be doing besides work.." Sirius said, whispering into her ear. She laughed.

"Oh really? Like what? I don't snogging will help me get my work done.." She replied teasingly. Sirius stuck his tongue out at her. Hermione suddenly smirked.

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan to use it" Hermione replied, quoting what Sirius had said to her the other day.

"How do you know that i'm not planning on using it?" He asked teasingly. Hermione simply smiled innocently. And with that, he pushed her down on the couch, getting on top of her, his lips crashing against hers. Her mouth opened in surprise at the sudden turn of events, which presented Sirius with a great oppertunity to explore her mouth.

20 minutes later, Hermione and Sirius sat up on the couch. Hermione's hair was completely disheveled, her robes were twisted and bunched up, and she had a permenant smile on her face, which made her look as if she had just been snogged senseless. Which, in fact, was the truth. Sirius's hair was askew, his eyes twinkled, his robes were twisted and bunched up as well, and he was wearing a foolish grin.

"Well, that certainly took my mind off of things.." Hermione said softly, grinning. At which, she looked at her watch. It was already 10pm. "I better get going. Gotta get up early.." She said, collecting her notes and folders.

"Mmm, yes. Me too" Sirius replied, following suite.

Sirius and Hermione walked out of the Teacher's Lounge silently. When they reached their respective doors, Hermione turned to Sirius.

"Well, goodnight" She said, before kissing him softly on the cheek and turning quickly towards her door. She smirked inwardly, knowing that he'd want more.

"Oh no you don't" He growled, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him, causing her to drop all her papers, and to be pressed tightly against his muscular chest. She gasped slightly at the thought of loosing her work, which Sirius took advantage of, by kissing her deeply, exploring her mouth. She moaned against his lips, then slowly but cautionously started exploring his mouth with her tongue.

After another 20 minute snogging session, Hermione broke away, breathing heavily. She bent down and collected her papers. Sirius did the same.

"Sirius, I really need to get to bed now" She said with a smile. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight, love" He said, as he walked into his own room.

* * *

Author's note: Aww, here it is! Another chapter! I hope you guys don't think its too rushed. But I wanted to get some action happenin'.. Because i'm dangerously near 10,000 words .. and thats a milestone! -grins- Let me know!

And now .. to answer all of your reviews..

Khuu-Khuu - Sex dracon! Ahaha! Love it! -grins- I think i'll probably get them all lusting after her .. We'll see, we'll see.. :D

Zaralya - Hehehehe thanks! I will, indeed "keep up the good work" .. hopefully. Hehe! A love square.. -grins- yep! I love flirting too, hehe. There will, indeed, be more flirting scenes! :D

Siria - I know! I was drooling too :D

Crazy-Physco - Thanks! I will :)

Spychick989 - Thanks, I love the flirting too. Hehe! :) I can't wait till this party too .. Its gonna be so much fun to write. I'm also planning on getting Fred and George to pull a great prank. Whoops! I just released a spoiler! -grins evilishly-

Nevermind2 - Ohhh yes :)

Tigersmeleth - Thanks! :D

Acdecnerd - Thanks! I will :)

Elemental-Sorceror - Hehehe thanks .. I will :D

Flaignhan - Thanks! -grins- Wow, that excuse would work on your teacher? -cackles- A beta, eh? Wow! Thanks for the offer! I'll keep you in mind! :D

Roxxie-Hart - Thanks :) Hehe .. my mom's always yelling at me to get off the computer. My dad thinks I have an addiction to it. -chuckles- My mom doesn't really like me reading fanfiction, she says I should be "reading the classics" -snorts- doesn't she know that Harry Potter IS a classic? -laughs-

American Idiot - Hehehe thanks! :D

Kbluesmom - Thanks! I love that line, hehehe.

Siriuszsecretlover - Thanks! :D

LyssaTucci - Thanks! Thats what my aim is. To write stories that are different from the others. -grins- :D

Evildancer93 - Thanks :)

Lady Spear - Thanks! Wow, are you serious? AD/HG? What a strange combo.. I suppose it could work .. ONLY if she went back in time, though. -chuckles- Dobby? THE GIANT SQUID?! -chokes on the imaginary coffee she was drinking- LOL!!

Tsubaki-Sakura - Wow, Thanks! I'll try my best to keep him closer to his character. Its so hard though .. His naturally charming personality makes me to go crazy and make him out to be a sex god. But I wont. I don't think. And he definately will keep his dignity, never fear! LOL!

Creeppieness - Hehehe -smirks- I could too :P As you just read, they technically hook up in this chapter :D No worries about the spelling :)

Vodka-Tears - Thanks, I'm glad you are! I know what you mean. Harry and Ron can get in the way sometimes. Hehehe. Glad you liked it! -grins insanely-

I-forgot-my-name - Thanks! :D Ooh, thanks for the tip. Hope this chapter was better? I tend to faze out when im studying english.. LOL

At loss for words - I know! They're so evil :P The letter was so much fun to write, too. :D

Twilight-la-fae - Oh yes, indeed! -grins- CHEERS! hehe Thanks :)

DragonSpitFire22 - Aww, thanks! You will faint, hmm? Maybe Sirius can, -cough- revive you, if you do? ;D

Ineth Tinethele - Hehehehehe. Wow, thanks! I love the flirting too! -grins-

SO MANY REVIEWS! Thank you all! Thank you all! Keep them coming!****


	7. Cindy and Severus

Chapter Seven - Cindy and Severus

The next morning provided great amusement for Remus Lupin. He looked between Hermione, as she entered the Great Hall, looking unusually happy and bright, to Sirius, who was eating with great enthusiasm, a goofy grin spread across his face.

Both Hermione and Sirius tried to conceal their feelings to the public, avoiding any awkward situations. However, they failed miserably. Even Snape commented on their "disguisting behavior". Obviously their secretive glances at each other did not go unnoticed.

"Can anyone tell me the general pattern in most muggle stories?" Professor Granger asked, peering at her class. Immediately, a hand shot up into the air. Hermione inwardly smiled. "Yes, Miss Georgenson?"

"Muggle stories always have a villain and hero" Harrietta Georgenson said in a matter-of-factly tone. Professor Granger nodded.

"10 points to Gryffindor" Professor Granger said. She looked over at her class plan. "Mister Peters, kindly wake up Mister Weston, please" She said, giving Weston a stern look. Harold Peters looked at her sheepishly, but shook his sleeping friend awake.

"Now, Mister Weston. Do tell me what we were talking about?" Professor Granger said, smirking ever so slightly. Russel Weston blushed a bit, indicating he had no idea. "As I thought. Next time, pay attention" Professor Granger said, brushing him off.

"Now class .. we are going to discuss muggle writing tools.." Professor Granger announced, turning to the textbook.

-----

Lunch time came quickly. Hermione was fully enjoying teaching muggle studies. She wandered out of her classroom, looking through some class results. _Hmm . 120? Looks to me like Harrietta is the next Hermione. Ah, Mister Peters and Mister Weston .. 70? Just like old times.._ Hermione thought amusedly. Not looking where was going, she collided into something hard.

"Ergh!" Hermione said, as she stumbled back. She looked up from her papers to find the face of a very amused Sirius Black.

"Watch where you're going, love. Next time it might be Snivellus you collide into" Sirius said, winking at her. Hermione made a face of utter disgust. He wrapped and arm around her waist, walking towards the Great Hall.

Conversation in the great hall was always interesting. The teachers mostly discussed students, lessons, or described certain events that went on during class. Sirius, who wasn't particularly interested in hearing anything, only caught tail ends of the conversations..

"—Well of course Arithmancy is hard, Draco. It's a matter of using your brain.."

"—And then, she walked right up to Severus, and **kissed** him on the cheek!—"

"—Of course, Black is probably off snogging Granger senseless. No time to teach class—"

Well, today might be an exception.

"_Who_in their right mind, would kiss Snape?" Sirius said harshly, turning to Professor McGonagall. Minerva narrowed her eyes at the intruder of her conversation with Professor Saiphia, but answered him all the same.

"Cindy Rogers. I think she's related to Davies Rogers. A 7th year. She ahem, gets _around_, that one" Minerva replied. Sirius laughed darkly.

"She must be touched in the head" he said, smirking.

Hermione enjoyed lunch. She had a very interesting conversation with Blaise and Draco about Arithmancy. She was always very fond of discussing educational topics. But as always, all good things must come to an end. The warning bell rang, signally the start of the next class. All the teachers hurried out of the Great Hall, going to their separate classrooms.

-----

"Yes, Miss Rogers?" Sirius said in a slightly annoyed voice. It was the 3rd time Cindy Rogers had put her hand up while he was talking.

"I was wondering .. Are you single?" Cindy asked, in her high pitched, ditzy voice. Sirius merely glared at her.

"I see no connection between your question and what I'm talking about. Next time you have a question, make sure it has relevance to the subject." Sirius said sharply. He wasn't interested in answering her ditzy questions. He just wanted to get class over with.

With Cindy keeping quiet, the remainder of class flew by. "Page one hundred and eleven is your homework. Read it and write a 3 foot response essay!" Sirius said loudly as the bell rang. It was over, finally. The students quickly left the room, save a few girls. They were at the back of the line, chattering about something. To Sirius's uttermost annoyance, Cindy was among them.

"Oh, Professor Black.. If you ever feel lonely at night, don't hesitate to ahem, _call_ upon me" Cindy said with a wink, swiftly gliding out of the classroom. Sirius stared at her, speechless. He quickly brought himself together, shoving that strange incident at the back of his mind, as he collected the assignments the previous class had handed in.

He made his way up to the teacher's lounge where he hoped to find Hermione. As suspected, she was right there, sitting by the fire, her eyes focused on the parchment in front of her. Sirius snuck over to her, his juvenile prankster personality taking over. He crept directly behind her, and leaned into her ear.

"Hey beautiful" He whispered, making her literally jump.

"SIRIUS!" She scolded, turning around. "You scared me to death! Can you ever enter the room normally?" She asked teasingly, a slightly cross look still playing on her face. Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"Nah. This is more fun." Sirius replied taking a seat beside her on a cushy couch. They sat their for more than an hour, marking assignment after assignment. Finally Hermione placed her stack of papers neatly on the table in front of her, and rested her head gently on Sirius's shoulder.

"Long day?" He asked, putting his papers on the table as well. Hermione nodded.

"You don't know the half of it. How was your day?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

"Actually, strange. Have you had the pleasure of meeting Cindy Rogers, 7th year?" He asked dryly. Hermione smirked.

"Her, eh? What did she do?" Hermione asked. Sirius frowned.

"She gave me an open invitation to sleep with her" Sirius said bluntly. Hermione's head shot up.

"What?!" She exclaimed, her eyes flashing.

"She said, and I quote .. "Oh Siri baby .. If you ever feel lonely at night, don't hesitate to call upon me" end quote. And then she winked" Sirius said, in monotone. Hermione laughed.

"I had a feeling about her from the beginning. What did you say?" She asked.

"Er .. Nothing. She walked away before I could even close my mouth." Sirius replied, grinning stupidly. Hermione snorted.

"I'm sure you sent her a very deterring message, gaping at her like that" Hermione said sarcastically. Sirius shrugged sheepishly.

"Wait until some 7th year comes up to you and tells you that you'd look very good in their bed, and see what your reaction would be" Sirius said defensively. It was Hermione's turn to look sheepish.

"I guess so.." She said, sighing, placing her head on Sirius's shoulder again. He wrapped his arm around her and tilted his head against hers. She snuggled closer to him.

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" Sirius whispered in her hair. She looked up at him and smiled. He took this as a perfect opportunity to reach her neck. He started at her collarbone, kissing his way up to her ear, and finally, nibbling gently on her earlobe.

"Is this your way of asking if its OK to snog me senseless? Or are you just always this smooth?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"Both" He replied, before capturing her lips. Asking for entrance to her mouth, his nibbled on her lip, which she granted. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting her out and ..

"Good lord, I walk into the Teacher's Lounge to get a drink, and what do I find? Granger and Black, glued to each other's mouths.." Snape sneered from behind them, causing them to jump apart. "Let me calculate this, Black .. She's nearly half you age .. A bit too young for you, don't you think?" He continued, his smile twisting.

Hermione could nearly feel the anger boil inside Sirius. She turned to Sirius. "Lets get out of here, Sirius" Hermione suggested, ignoring Snape. Sirius nodded, his eyes still fixing Snape with a steely glare. Hermione stood up, grabbed her papers, and stalked off, he nose slightly in the air, making Sirius smile. He quickly followed after her.

As soon as they were outside the teacher's lounge, Sirius wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her passionately.

"Sirius.." Hermione moaned, making Sirius smiled against her lips. "We should stop .. before someone else .. sees us .." Hermione said between kisses. Sirius looked like a kid who had his candy taken away from him.

"Whatever you want, love" He said lightly, kissing up her neck. "How about my room?" He asked, kicking his door open. Hermione giggled, but looked uncertain.

"Sirius .." She said uncertainly.

"Its OK .. We're both adults here, right? Plus, we can still mark assignments by the fire" Sirius explained. Hermione nodded and walked it. Sirius's bedroom was similar to Hermione's. Sirius went and sat down on the couch, motioning her to follow him. She walked over, sitting beside him.

"Now, where were we when Snape kindly interrupted us?" Hermione asked turning to Sirius. Instead of answering, however, he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips.

"There?" He asked, looking at her, smiling.

-----

15 minutes later, Hermione sat on the couch in Sirius's room, facing the fire. She and Sirius were both correcting essays and working on the next day's lesson plans.

_Tap, Tap_

Hermione tried to ignore the annoying noise, but it wouldn't go away.

_Tap, Tap_

She looked up, expecting to see Sirius looking at her with an amused expression, but he was deep in thought with his work. Following the noise, she looked up at the window, where an owl was tapping impatiently at the window.

"Oh!" Hermione said, springing up the couch to open the window. Sirius looked up at her as if she was crazy, until he seen the owl fly in. "Its Ginny's owl, Coco Chips" Hermione explained. Coco Chips was a strange name, until you seen the owl. It was a chocolate color, with flecks of darker brown, hence "coco chips".

Hermione took the letters, released the owl, and walked back to the couch.

_Hey Mione.._

_Still up for shopping tomorrow? We can't go on Friday, because the party starts at six, and we both have work before that. How about I meet you in the teacher's lounge, at around five tomorrow? We can do a bit of shopping, get something to eat, talk, and do more shopping. I have so many places to take you! I can't believe I'm actually getting to take miss I'm-not-like-normal-girls on a BEAUTY DAY! Eehehehe._

_So, tell me .. no one could ignore the ahem, tension, between you and Sirius. Or rather, the lack of space between the two of you. Is something going on? Are you his secret lover? Are you cheating on Sevvy with Siri? Are you two dating (Sirius and You)? When did this happen? Does anyone know?_

_Okay, I know .. Too many questions. Anyhow, send me an owl if you can make it, and I'll meet you in the teacher's lounge tomorrow at five. Send me an owl if you can't make it, and I'll still meet you in the teacher's lounge tomorrow at five._

_Luv Ya! (but not in a way that would make Sirius, Snape, Remus, Dobby, Draco, Blaise, or Dumbledore jelous)_

_Ginny_

Hermione was laughing by the time she had finished Ginny's letter. She looked over at Sirius, who was eagerly awaiting to see what was so funny.

"Here, read it" Hermione said, handing him Ginny's letter. She then moved on to the second letter..

_Hey Mione,_

_Just some last minute information, because you know how disorganized me and Sirius are. (Ha, Ha!) Bring some extra clothes, just in case. It starts at six. I've set up an apparating point in a nearby park. You'll apparate into the woods. Just follow Sirius, he knows where to go. Oh, a forewarning .. Watch everything you eat and drink. Fred and George are planning things, but wont give us anything warning. Found out anything about Remus's girl? He's left everyone wondering.. I think it someone from Hogwarts. Fancy him bringing McGonagall! _

_On a slightly more boring note, how's classes? (just kidding, mionakins!) Like the new nickname? Anyways, Quidditch is going pretty good. I think a couple of our fellow team members are coming, too. Me or Ron will have you introduce them to you. I still can't believe we made the English Lions team! By the way .. Is there anything going on between you and Sirius?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione finished reading the letter, her eyes narrowing. "Mionakins?" She muttered, laughing slightly. That nickname wasn't too bad .. Certainly better than "Herms" which, quite frankly, seemed like a name for an owl, or something to that effect.

"Ginny gets quite carried away with things, doesn't she?" Sirius remarked. Hermione snorted.

"Occasionally" Hermione replied non-chanlty, turning back to the stack of papers in front of her. She was almost finished marking the 3rd year's reports on muggle electricity.

"You know… The students aren't expecting their reports back until Friday…" Sirius remarked suggestively.

"Yes, well… That's true… But I don't like to leave things for last minute, you know" Hermione said, biting her lip slightly. Sirius's eyes flickered to her lip briefly, before going back to her eyes.

"Here… Let me help you with that" Sirius said, grinning wickedly. Hermione looked confused for a second. _What? I don't need help with anything… Or maybe he's offering to help me mark the assignments…_ Hermione though, bewildered. But Sirius's intentions were made very clear when he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her briefly, before breaking away to nibble gently on her lip.

The assignments lay forgotten on the coffee table.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh my goodness, sorry for the delay! I'm surprised at how long it took me to write this chapter, but never the less .. here it is! Just a brief schedule for those of you who might be wondering..

Chapter 8 – Shopping with Ginny, Thursday.

Chapter 9 – The party, Friday. (FINALLY!)

I promise that after that, it wont take nearly so long for a week to pass by. LOL. A big thanks to all of my reviewers!

**Siriuszsecretlover –** Bah, I know. It took so long! Glad you love the story :o)

**Crazy-Physco –** Hehe glad you love it!

**Flaignhan –** Hehehe… You truly are hyper, aren't you? Kinda like me, hehe. Hyper is good! Glad you enjoyed the chapter :o)

**Zaralya –** Hehehe I know! I envy her too… Sirius is so yummy!

**Tigersmeleth –** I know! About time, huh? :oP

**American Idiot –** Ahahaha, I know!

**Kbluesmom –** I know! If only Padfoot were real… I'd be the first to take him! Only, there would be even a bigger age gap between us than between him and Hermione. LOL.

**Creeppieness –** Indeed :o) Hehehehe

**Budder Beer –** Hehe, welcome. Fancy Sirius? Me? –grins- of course! Everyone loves Sirius! LOL And to think .. JK Rowling killed him off. Ah well, she's off her rocker. Sirius still lives!

**Katie Sparrow –** Thanks :o)

**Emz –** Hehehe good to hear :o)

**WhiteEyedAngel –** Aww, Thanks! –wipes a tear- They **_are_** so cute together, aren't they? I always thought she'd go for an older guy, too. Shes too mature for most of the guys in her year, anyhow. I love when Sirius growls too… so sexy…

**Pirate-Lib –** Hehehe I know. Thanks :o) I can't wait till the party, either .. its gonna be fun to write hehe

**I-fogot-my-name –** Hehehe thanks! :o)

**Roxxie-Hart –** Thanks! I will :o)

**Rane2920072 –** Thanks! :o)

**Cierra –** LOL :oP Don't we all wont Sirius? –sigh-

**Alexandria**** –** Thanks, hehehe :o)

**I Love CHEESECAKE –** Thanks! :D

**Flavagurl –** Hehehe thanks :o) luff ya too!

**Huggies –** Thanks! :o)

Aww, you guys are awesome. Thanks for all the rewiews! :D


End file.
